How It Ends
by DeDe324
Summary: "And you already know... Yeah, you already know how this will end..." Everything has been building to this moment. Every decision has led them here. Rated M for violence. AU, my idea of how SOA will close.


**Author's Note: **So... this is a little different than the direction I normally go... For the most part, I've become a writer of smut. I do dabble with plot (i.e. Madness), but overall, I mostly just try to construct something that I can insert some smut into it. Well, this is not that. Watching the first two episodes of season 7, I'm really contemplating how it all ends. I honestly think it's going to end up coming down to Jax versus Gemma. I'm not sure about the rest of the cast (mostly because it makes me too sad that it's almost impossible for them to get a happy ending), but I just feel like Sutter has set it up that either both Gemma and Jax go down or only one will be left standing. I guess this is what I figure could be a possibility for that 'showdown'.

I'm not sure how this will be received... this is pretty much just my interpretation of each of the characters (that I have in this piece, anyway) and where they would fall. Feel free to let me know your thoughts.

If you haven't seen the season 6 finale, this is definitely spoiler-y. It's slightly spoiler-y to season 7, but mostly, I consider it AU. Violence isn't really my strength and I realize that the ending might be a little choppy... but oh well. Onto my interpretation of what the finale could be...

**Disclaimer: **I have no claim to Sons of Anarchy. All of these characters are the brain children of Kurt Sutter and executed by the men that play them. 'How It Ends' belongs to Devotchka.

_**"And in your heart you know it to be true... You know what you gotta do... They all depend on you..."**_

"_I know you're wondering why I called this meeting… why I pulled you off Lin's trail… it's come to my attention that I've been misguided… blind… Henry Lin didn't have my wife killed. I know that now. I knew it before, I just refused to see it. The kill… it was __**too**_ _personal. Too sloppy. The mistakes that were made… he wouldn't have done that…."_

"_You all said before that you were with me… no matter what I need. What I'm about to ask you… I understand I won't have all of you on my side. I may not have any of you. And I won't force this. After I do what needs to be done, I will be stepping away from Redwood. This isn't my place anymore. Maybe it never was. It's taken everything from me. My father. My best friend. My wife. How long til it takes away my boys?"_

"_I know you want to know who killed the love of my life. I haven't said this to anyone. I didn't know how. After I tell you this, I can't take it back and it will set things into motion. You won't be able to stop it. I won't force you to stand with me, but I ask that you don't stand in my way. I have to do this… for Thomas… for Abel… for Opie… for Tara… even for all of you. Every person we've lost, has been because of this one person, because of this one name. They've ruined everything we've worked so hard for. I see that now."_

"_Gemma Morrow murdered my wife in cold blood. Then she lied about it. To all of us. The woman I called mom all my life… she's ruined me. I won't rest until I return that favor."_

* * *

><p>Jax looked around the table, taking in the faces of the men that he called brothers. He could see the pain… the disbelief…<p>

"Jackie boy, no-"

He whipped his head to his left. "She murdered my wife, Chibs," he snapped. "I know it. And deep down, you know it too."

"How…" Tig cleared his throat, his eyes burning. "How do you know that?" he murmured.

Jax swallowed and slowly nodded. "She told Nero," he replied, his voice cold. "Pillow talk, I guess. I don't know what that whore needs to do to get it up-"

"Jax, that's your mo-"

"Don't say that to me," the blond roared, slamming his palm on the table, cutting Bobby off. "She's nothing to me. Nothing but a snake, a murderer. _A poison._"

The table fell silent, knowing they couldn't argue. Jax was too far gone, he had been for a long time. He had officially felt that he lost everything. His father… his best friend… his wife…. and now, even his own mother was gone.

"Why would Nero tell you that?" Quinn asked, honestly curious. "Gemma's his old lady... he'd have to know nothing good would come from it."

Jax nodded again. "All Nero wants is peace. Guess he knew that this would take me off Lin's trail." He swallowed, running his thumb over the smooth wood of the table. "Can't say he's wrong about that."

"What are ya plannin' ta do?"

Jax stared at the reaper in the center of the table. He contemplated how to answer Chibs' question. He had his plan set, knew what he was going to do. But he needed to know who was with him before he could execute it, perfect it.

Slowly, his head lifted, his eyes smoldering as he let his gaze travel over each member at the table one by one. Happy… Tig… West… Montez… Rat… Bobby… Quinn… and finally, Chibs. "Before I tell you what I need to do… I need to know who's with me on this. As I said, I understand if you can't support me. You're free to go. But this has to be done. This has to end."

He looked at West and Montez at the opposite side of the table. "Are you with me?"

The two men looked at each other. They knew deep down what Jackson Teller was asking. He was going to kill a woman. Not only a woman, but his own mother. The woman that they knew had been the matriarch of this table for the past several years. Could they, in good conscience, be part of that takedown?

Montez moved his gaze to settle on his President. "I'm sorry, Prez," he finally murmured, lifting himself from his chair. "I can't." He didn't wait for a reply before he left the table.

Jax moved his attention to West. The man gave him a nervous look. He wanted to say yes. He had been brought to this table by Bobby to make the hard decisions, to stand behind Redwood, the mother charter. But this?

He finally shook his head. "Do what you need to do, but I can't." He stood, giving them all a nod and followed the path Montez had taken only moments before.

Jax nodded, as though he'd expected that exact response. He moved on. "Rat?"

The younger man chewed his lower lip. He loved Jax. Respected him. But this? This wasn't what he'd wanted. He knew Gemma. She'd taken care of him, of all of them. Could he stand by, watch the retribution?

Unable to speak, he lifted himself from his chair and left the room.

"Quinn?"

The large man took a deep breath. He hated that it had come to this. That he'd have to make a decision like this. But he knew he always had to back Jax. Always. "I'm with you to the end, brother. I promised you that. Whatever you need to settle this score? I'll help you get you there…" He paused, swallowing. "But I can't be there when it happens," he finally said. "I can put it into motion for you, I can help clean it up... but I can't…" He trailed off, letting the statement hang in the air.

Jax nodded, surprised at the unexpected, if partial, support. "Understood."

"Tig."

Crystal met crystal. Tig recalled the agreement that he and Jax had made. That he would support Jax no matter what to save himself from Pope. He remembered the screams of Dawn in that pit, remembered how he couldn't save her. But then it came to him… Gemma had been the one to take care of him afterward, told him it would be okay, held him while he cried. Gemma had always been there for him. The one woman in this world that had never let him down.

"I'm so sorry, Jax," he choked out. He wanted to say yes. Every fiber of his being screamed at him to back his president. He knew what it was like to lose someone. He knew what it was like to want to seek retribution, to find a balm for that pain. If anyone could understand what Jax was going through, it was him.

But he couldn't do this, not to Gemma. He reached out his hand to Jax as he stood. "I respect what you have to do, Prez," he said.

The younger man eyed the hand in front of him. Slowly, he extended his own palm, shaking the darker man's hand. "Thank you," he replied.

Tig nodded, leaving the room, his heart heavy.

Jax's gaze moved between the three men he hadn't received an answer from yet. They were the three men that meant the most to him, the three that had always had his back, no question.

Bobby… his mentor, the man who'd been a father figure to him for most of his adult life. Supported him as a prospect, as a member, as a Vice President and then as a President. Even when he'd thought that Bobby had betrayed him, he knew that ultimately, the man knew what was best for him, even when he didn't know what was best for himself.

Happy… the epitome of a Sergeant at Arms. He always did what needed to be done, no matter how gruesome. As long as it was for the good of the club, the silent killer was there, taking one for the team. He could always be trusted, he'd never let Jax down.

Chibs… his best friend… especially since he'd lost Opie, the Scot was his best friend, his confidante. Unflinchingly loyal, always by his side. He'd held him while he cried after every loss, been everything he could ask for in a VP. He'd been there supporting every tough decision, backing him every step of the way.

"I love you, Jax," Bobby said, breaking through the blond's thoughts. "You've been like a son to me. I've watched you grow, I've watched you become a man. I know how fiercely you love… you hate just as passionately." He swallowed, pausing to let the words come to him. "I understand what you've lost and I get that you want to make it right. But at some point… revenge isn't the answer. When you accomplish whatever it is you're looking for, what will you have? I want you to honestly ask yourself what this will do for you, what you'll find on the other side. I can't imagine what you're feeling, what you're going through. I want to tell you I understand, I want to tell you that I can relate, but I know that I can't possibly understand it. You've lost so much, son. I wouldn't wish that upon anyone." He pinched the bridge of his nose, a tear coursing down his cheek. "But I don't recognize you anymore. If you do what I think you're planning to do… you'll be gone, Jackson. You'll have fallen into the same pit that Clay did. Except you won't be ruled by a thirst for power… it will be a desperation for a justice you'll never find. None of this will bring Tara back. None of this will let Opie walk through that door. We've had enough death on our doorstep. At some point you just need to be the one to _stop_." The portly man lifted himself from his seat, planting his palms on the tabletop, his head hanging between his shoulders. "If you have to do this… I can't stop you. But I can ask you to think of your boys. Think of Abel and Thomas… they don't realize the sins that have been committed. If you give her a pardon, they can stop losing everything. Don't you realize that they've lost just as much as you have, maybe more? Do you really want to take what little they have left? Because if you kill Gemma, which I know you think you have to do… they'll not only lose their grandmother… they'll have lost their father too…"

Jax stayed silent, his jaw set, letting himself absorb Bobby's speech. He watched as the man moved to approach the door, his body seeming to weigh a ton, seeming to sag with the weight of defeat. "Bobby…"

The man glanced over his shoulder.

"Bring Redwood back to what it was," the blond told him. "When I'm out of this seat, I want you as the President. If you have to vote it, do what you have to. But I trust that you can help this charter thrive again."

The two men stared at each other for several beats before the elder finally nodded, turning and walking out the door, letting it shut behind him.

Jax's gaze moved to Happy. The man known as the Tacoma Killer sat, his right hand resting on the table, his black eyes fixed on his fingers. He chewed his toothpick, the action mindless. He had a choice to make. He either backed Jax or he helped save his club. For the first time in his life, the answer wasn't cut and dry for him.

Happy always put the Sons of Anarchy first. It was in his blood, it was what made him the obvious and best choice for Sergeant at Arms. He didn't let emotions get in the way, didn't let feelings make things murky. He just wasn't wired that way, never had been, even as a kid. He was an outlaw biker through and through.

But Jackson Teller… he was the undisputed prince of SAMCRO, the face of the charter. A Teller had formed the club… a Teller had to always be part of it. If Jax followed through in taking Gemma down… it would destroy Redwood. Whether Happy walked through this door with him or not, it was still going to happen. He could either stand on the sidelines while the charter went down in flames or he could burn with it. There was no stopping what was coming, it was only a matter of which side Happy Lowman would stand on, where he would be.

Slowly the man lifted his head, black eyes meeting blue. "Whatever you need, brother," he rasped.

The blond nodded, tightening his mouth. His heart was pounding as he switched his gaze one last time, his eyes settling on the man to his left.

Chibs stared at the reaper in the center of the table. He'd known for a long time this day would come. He hadn't known that it would fall apart like this, hadn't dreamed that these details were even plausible. But he'd known the end was coming. Really, how else could it go? The bad guys never won, no matter how much goodness they might have in them, no matter how much 'right' they tried to do. And ultimately... what else was SAMCRO but a club of 'bad guys'?

The Scot met Jax's eyes. "I told ya before, Jackie… I love you and I trust you. Just tell me what ya need..."

Jax nodded, his eyes shifting between the three men still sitting at the table. He knew what had to be done now.

* * *

><p>God, her head hurt.<p>

Gemma didn't want to open her eyes. Her head was throbbing and she was afraid that if she lifted her eyelids, any light would make it worse. What had happened? She couldn't remember… had she drank last night? Had she been with Nero?

"Ya wakin' up, ma?"

Her eyes snapped open at the sound of Chibs' brogue, her memory flooding back.

Chibs stopping by the house with Quinn… talking to her… shooting the shit with her… before his fist…

"What the fuck are you doing, Chibby?" she snapped, moving to get up. She looked down and realized she was in a kitchen chair, her wrists bound behind her back, her ankles tied to the legs of the seat. She looked around wildly, realizing where she was…

Jax's home…

Jax's kitchen…

Tara's body...

"Let me _go_!" she shrieked, pulling at her ties, the plastic of the cords cutting into the flesh of her wrists.

Chibs shook his head, pushing himself off the counter. "Not just yet," he replied. "But don't ya worry, Gem, ya ain't alone."

Gemma watched in horror as Happy came into view and shoved Juice into the kitchen, the younger man falling to his knees, his cries muted behind his gag. Big brown eyes, wet with tears and filled with fear stared up at her.

"What's going on?" she roared, looking around the kitchen. "Where's my son? Does he know about this?"

"You don't have a _son_ anymore."

The matriarch went stiff at the sound of the new voice. She forced herself to look up, meet her boy's eyes. "Jackson, baby-"

She was cut off by the sick smile that pulled at his mouth, watching her, hate alight in his eyes. "Did you really think I wouldn't figure it out, Gemma?" he spat, making his way towards the counter. "That you could live with me in the dark forever? That I was really that stupid? A puppet?"

She shook her head. "I don't know what you're talking about, what-"

Jax tilted his head and the words lodged in her throat. She had never seen him look the way he did in the moment… almost as though he wasn't human… there was so much rage and hatred in his expression, his whole body tight and coiled, as though he was waiting to strike. "You killed. My wife." Each word was measured, his voice scarily calm.

Her eyes followed as he reached forward. She swallowed audibly, watching as he picked up the carving fork and she swore she could see Tara's blood dripping to the tile on the floor below.

"Jackson," she tried again. "That's not true... I've been trying to help-"

He threw his head back and laughed. "That's you, Gemma. Always _helping_." His eyes cut to Juice still on the floor. "And I guess this _traitor_ helped _you_?"

The Puerto Rican's eyes went wild, trying to speak, his words muzzled by the dirty cloth in his mouth.

"Shut him up," Jax snapped, setting the carving fork back on the counter, trailing the tips of his fingers over the wooden handle.

Happy gave Juice a swift kick in the side, grinning when he heard the crack of a rib. Juice shrieked in pain, sweat coursing down his face. Chibs knelt down beside the man but he kept his focus on Gemma.

"Sorry, Juicy," the Scot muttered, grabbing the back of his skull and cracking his head against the floor hard enough to knock him out. The younger man's body went slack as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Jax nodded. "Thank you, brothers," he murmured, reaching forward to turn on the kitchen sink, running his hands under the stream, staring out the window.

Gemma watched as her son washed his hands with the precision of a surgeon, taking care to soap up each and every finger, every crease in his palm. He even took the time to scrub up to his elbows. She couldn't remember ever seeing him like this, so removed, so cold.

She moved to look at Happy and Chibs. They both leaned against the opposite counter, watching her, disgust and hate bleeding into their own expressions. She couldn't help but sneer. She didn't deserve this. She hadn't done anything _wrong_. She had been trying to protect her _family_. It wasn't her fault that she hadn't been playing with a full deck. Jax should have come to her-

"How do you think this is going to go?'

Jax pulled her from her thoughts and she looked over at him, watching as he slid his cut off his shoulders, gently folding it and passing it to Chibs. The Scot draped the leather over his forearm and stepped back, taking his spot back beside Happy, always Jax's flanks.

"I think you're making a mistake, Jackson," she replied, looking up at him with wide eyes. "I get that you're hurting, but just understand-"

He lifted a hand, cutting her off. "Stop talking," he ordered. "I've had enough of your lies." He reached behind him, pulling his white tee over his head. He carefully folded the cotton, settling it beside his set of tools.

"I have my ideas of how things went that night," he continued, watching as the water continued to run into the sink. "I remember that sink full of blood and water… the dripping wet strands of hair… the gaping holes in the back of her head..." He chuckled without humor, a sound that shook her all the way to her core. "Did she beg, Gemma?" He glanced over his shoulder, his eyes narrowed. "I mean, you can let me keep guessing… or you can just tell me what happened, fill in whatever blanks I might still have."

She swallowed and narrowed her own eyes. "Why?" she asked, arching an eyebrow. "So you can have one of them return the favor?"

Jax shook his head, a smile lacking any real warmth pulling at his lips. "Oh, no, _mother_," he replied. He crossed the kitchen and crouched in front of her. "I'm not like Clay," he continued. "I do my own dirty work." He shrugged. "I guess I got that from _you_." He pursed his lips. "And I don't want you to have the same treatment you gave my _wife_. I have bigger plans for you."

He pulled himself to his full height and moved over to Juice. He reached down, wrapping a hand around the back of the kid's neck and yanked him to his feet. "But I think that would be good enough for Ortiz here, don't you?" He turned to look at the Puerto Rican, the younger man's eyes fluttering as he slowly regained consciousness. "Would be nice for him to be our example?"

Gemma swallowed. "Think of the boys, Jackson-"

"Shut up, Gemma," he snapped. He turned back to Juice, slamming his hips against the counter, making the man let out a pained groan. "Stay with me, Juicy boy."

Juice's eyes opened, his lids heavy. He moaned behind his gag, pulling at his bound wrists.

Gemma's heart was pounding in her chest and she was sure her heart was too weak for this.

"So, Gem," the blond said, his tone casual. "Did it start something like this?" He slammed Juice's head into the sink, holding his head beneath the water. The younger man started to thrash his body, trying with all his strength to throw Jax off of him, try to save his own life.

"Did she struggle like this, Gemma?" Jax sneered, his body tight as he held the other man in place.

She turned her head, squeezing her eyes shut. She couldn't watch her son do this. Couldn't watch as the last bit of humanity trickled out of him.

"Happy."

The Sergeant strode across the kitchen, moving behind Gemma. He forced her head towards the sink, managing to pry her eyes open.

"I'm sure you didn't hide your face when you were murdering my wife, so why should you miss out on this?" Jax taunted, pulling Juice from the water. Water dripped down to the floor soaking the younger man's clothes on its path. He struggled for breath, inhaling water through the gag, choking painfully.

Gemma pressed her lips together, her nostrils flaring. "Why are you doing this, Jax?" she snapped, her voice thick. "I'm your mother. Everything I've ever done was to protect you."

Jax chuckled, shaking his head. He glanced at Chibs and motioned for the man to take Juice for a few moments. The Scot nodded, taking Jax's place to hold his former friend in place.

The blond walked over to Gemma, again squatting in front of her. He reached up and grinned when she flinched, before tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "You hated Tara-"

"Jackson, no-"

Her head whipped to the side, blood trailing from a now split lip. Jax lowered his hand, wiping it on his jeans. "You hated her since she and I were 16. I remember the first time you met her. I figured you'd come around. You always did make it hard for my girlfriends. I thought it was normal, it was okay. But, I knew Tara was it for me, even then. So, I figured, give you time." He sighed and shook his head. "But you couldn't, could you? Can't ever let me be happy if you're not the one providing it, can you?"

Gemma set her jaw as fingers wrapped around her chin, forcing her to face forward. Her eyes met Jax's and she flinched at the way he looked at her.

"I just wish I had listened to Tara sooner," he finally admitted, digging his fingers into her skin. "Maybe I could have stopped you sooner." He left out a sigh. "But I guess things always happen for a reason…" He let his hand drop, standing to his full height. He stared at his mother for several beats, Happy behind her holding her head in place.

Finally he broke the stare and walked back over to Chibs and Juice. His fingers slipped around the back of Juice's neck, pulling the man away from the Scot. "I got him," he murmured, letting Chibs know he could step away.

Chibs gave Juice one last look. Despite all that happened, he did still love the kid. He didn't trust him, he knew he couldn't save him, but that didn't mean he loved him any less. "I wish things were different, Juicy," he said softly, resting a palm on the kid's cheek.

The Puerto Rican gave him a look of desperation, pleading with him to stop this. But he knew there wasn't any hope as Chibs looked away, stepping back to his place against the counter.

Jax forced Juice to look at him. The two men stared at each other, analyzing each other one last time. Jax saw a traitor, a man that had betrayed him time and time again. He'd had such hope for the man when he'd just been a lost kid from Queens…

Juice saw a monster… a true reaper in the flesh. He'd always looked up to Jax, envied him. It was almost poetic that Jax would be the one to end his time in SAMCRO, to end his life… Jax had brought him in… it was only fitting that he'd be the one to take him out.

That was his final thought as his face was shoved into the ice cold water one more time...

* * *

><p>The carving fork stuck out of the back of Juice's head as his body fell to the floor, landing face down. Jax's shoulders heaved as he panted, watching as the blood pooled on the floor, staining the tiles in the same way they had the night he'd found Tara.<p>

Gemma was stone. She knew what came next, but she wouldn't give them the satisfaction of fear or sorrow. She was Gemma Teller-Morrow. Jax wouldn't kill her. He'd had a reason to go after Juice. The kid had been weak. He'd had every chance to get out and he'd rejected every single one. He'd sealed his own fate.

But she wasn't weak. And she knew her son.

"You two can go."

Happy and Chibs exchanged a look.

"Jackie, what are ya talkin' about?"

Jax strode across the floor. He took the time to pull both men into a hug, kissing them on the cheek, his hand wrapped around the back of their heads with each embrace. "Juice was a club problem," he explained as he stepped back from Chibs. He settled a hand on each of their shoulders. "I have to handle the rest on my own."

Happy regarded him for several beats. Finally, he nodded. He understood. This was between the blond and his mother. "Whatever you need, Prez." He pulled the younger man into one last embrace. "I'll be outside. Let me know when it's time to clean up." He left the kitchen, pulling a pack of cigarettes from his pocket as he went, letting the door shut behind him.

Jax and Chibs shared a look, the blond's full of hate and determination, the Scot, despair. "Ya know, boy," Chibs told him, settling a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Ya don't have ta finish this. We can just… I don't know... let her go."

Jax shook his head, glancing over his shoulder at where Gemma sat, watching them both carefully. "I have to do this," he murmured, turning back to his VP. He gave Chibs a sad smile and the Scot swore he could see the old Jax, the carefree kid he'd known before everything had gone to hell.

"Ya know there's no coming back from this, right Jackie?" Chibs looked at the floor as he felt his throat seemed to close. He cleared it and looked back up, meeting Jax's gaze. "Once they hear that we're killin' women… no one's goin' ta touch us. No one's goin' ta trust us."

Jax clapped a hand on his friend's shoulder and led him to the living room, away from Gemma's ears. "That's why you're going to pin it on me, Chibs," he explained, his voice soft.

The Scot's eyes widened and he shook his head. "Jax, no, ya can't-"

The blond shook his head. "I am…"

"But your boyos-"

"They'll be fine," Jax assured him. "They'll be taken care of." He sighed and sunk down to the couch. "I'm tired, Chibby... so tired…" He ran a hand through his hair, smearing Juice's blood through the strands. "I love this club… but it costs too much… I don't have anything left to give..." He chuckled, leaning forward, his hands hanging between his knees. "I thought I could save it… I truly did… that had been my plan… get things right and then take Tara and the boys and _go." _He let out another sigh. "That seems like a lifetime ago now…"

Chibs sank down onto the couch beside him. He mimicked his friend's pose before pulling out a pack on cigarettes and extracting two cylinders. He lit them and extended one to Jax. "This is goodbye, then?" Chibs blew a plume of smoke into the air.

Jax nodded. "Think it has to be," he replied.

The two sat in silence, puffing at their cigarettes, lost in their own thoughts.

"I'm goin' ta miss ya brotha," Chibs finally told him, his voice thick. He pulled Jax to him, pressing a kiss to the younger man's temple. He held him there for several beats, tears running down his cheeks. Finally, he kissed him one last time and walked out of the room, without looking back.

Jax watched him leave, slowly feeling as though an armor was sliding into place. This was it… just one last thing…

* * *

><p>Gemma looked up as Jax stepped into the kitchen. His torso was smeared with Juice's blood, streams of water making their way down his arms as it dripped from his hair. She set her mouth, steeling herself. She watched as he knelt beside Juice's corpse, ripping the carving fork from the back of his head. The squelching sound filled the air as the metal was pulled from the skull, the tines streaked with blood and matter.<p>

"Just you and me then?" she rasped, her eyes following his every move.

Jax tossed the weapon into the sink, water splashing to the floor, his white shoes tinged by the pink water. "Fitting, isn't it?" He turned his head, meeting Gemma's gaze. "It was always just about you and me, right?"

She let out an exhale as he leaned against the counter, his fingers wrapping around the lip of the counter. "You don't have to do whatever this is, Jackson," she told him, her voice soft. "I'm still your mom, baby. We can get past this."

Jax's mouth twitched, processing her last ditch effort at absolution. "Are you even sorry?" he asked, his own tone barely above a whisper. He slowly lifted his head, meeting her eyes. "Do you regret any of it?"

Gemma blinked, surprised by the question, by the sudden subdued nature of her son. After all the hate and rage, he suddenly looked like the little boy she'd raised. "Everything I've done… it was all to protect my family," she replied, her voice steady. "I did everything for you, sweetheart. I wouldn't change any of it."

He nodded, seeming unsurprised by her answer. He didn't respond. He slowly pushed himself away from the counter, approaching his mother, the sounds of his footsteps deafening.

He stopped in front of Gemma, staring down at her. She gazed up at him, watching him. Her baby. Her precious, sweet boy. He leaned down, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Now it's my turn," he whispered, slowly wrapping his hands around her neck, his fingers going tighter, cutting off her airway.

Their eyes stayed locked as she struggled to breath. He watched as her face turned red… turned purple… the whites in her eyes becoming riddled with red… the way she looked at him, expecting him to stop at the last moment...

And then it was over…

Jax let her body slump, leaving her tied to the chair. He took a step back, lifting his hand to wipe away the tears that he hadn't even felt. He wanted to feel relieved. It was finally over. He should have been able to breathe again. Gemma couldn't hurt anyone anymore.

But he didn't feel anything. He didn't have anything left. All he felt was numb.

His eyes stayed glued to his mother, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone. He blindly flipped it open and pressed the '3', lifting the plastic to his ear. After two rings, there was a connection.

"_Hello?"_

"Wendy."

"_Jax, thank God… I've been trying to reach you or Gemma… is she with you?"_

"Yeah, she's with me."

"_Abel… he won't stop asking for Tara… I just… I just don't know what to do…"_

"Let him get past it… he has you now."

"_Wait… what? Jax, what are you talking about?"_

"I'm sorry for what happened before… but I know you'll take care of the boys."

"_Jackson, what are you talking about? What did you do?"_

"Quinn will be bringing you a package. It will help you get on your feet."

"_Jax-"_

"Just get Abel and Thomas out of Charming… find somewhere to start over. For Tara."

"_Jax, you're scaring me…"_

"Don't be scared, Wendy… it's all going to be fine."

"_Jax-"_

He disconnected the call, his gaze still fixed on Gemma, Juice's body at his feet. Just one last phone call…

He keyed in the number, lifting the phone back to his ear.

"_Patterson."_

"It's Jax."

"_Mr. Teller…"_

"I know who killed her."

"_Killed who? Tara Knowles?"_

"Come to my house… you'll find everything you need."

"_Jackson… what did you do?"_

"I'll see you soon."

Jax flipped the phone shut, letting it fall to the floor. He brought his foot down on the plastic, feeling the way it shattered under his heel.

All he could do now… was wait.


End file.
